Internet access to media has become widespread. Media is now frequently streamed to consumers via streaming services such as, Netflix™, Hulu™, Amazon™, and others. Streaming enables media to be delivered to, and presented by, a wide variety of media presentation devices, such as smart TVs, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, smartphones, gaming consoles, etc. A significant portion of media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) is presented via streaming to such devices.